


The Time Foggy Let Matt Feel His Face

by wolfy_writing



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfy_writing/pseuds/wolfy_writing
Summary: Set during their college years.  Foggy is clueless about certain things.





	

“So, the face-touching…” Foggy sat down on his bed. “Is that a real thing, or is just to pick up chicks?”

“Who says it’s one or the other?” Matt smiled.

Foggy grinned. “You dog! I knew it! Because you only ever do it with hot chicks!”

“How would I know they’re hot before I touch their faces??”

“I have no idea! But you do! It’s like you’ve got some sort of secret radar powers that let you sense hot chicks!”

Matt had an odd expression for a moment, then laughed more loudly than Foggy expected. “You caught me. I’m actually the product of a secret government experiment that gave me the power to sense attractive women.”

“Matt Murdock, seduction superweapon!” Foggy laughed. “That explains so much! You’re ridiculously good-looking, you have special babe-dar powers, you’ve got the blind thing as an excuse to touch their faces. Teach me your secrets!”

Matt grinned. “My secret? Unlike you, I _know_ when someone is trying to pick me up.”

“That’s because you actually have women trying to pick you up.” Foggy shook his head. “Us mere mortals don’t have attractive women going ‘Ooh, Matt, is it true blind people touch faces to learn how people look? Want to run your fingers all over me and tell me if I’m as hot as I inevitably am?’ We don’t get women throwing themselves at us.”

“What about Marcy?”

“What?”

“She seemed to like you.”

“She called me Foggy Bear. Girls who are into you don’t give you Muppet-based nicknames.”

“You might be surprised.”

“Why am I asking you?” Foggy asked. “You only know advice for hot guys.”

“Did you just call me hot?” Matt let out a surprised laugh.

“Handsome. Whatever.” Foggy flopped down on his bed. “If you could see you, you’d be such a stuck-up asshole, because you'd know how good-looking you are. While I have the kind of face that make people go ‘But he’s really funny!’”

“That’s not what I’ve heard,” Matt said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ve overheard a few conversations, and the word ‘cute’ popped up several times.”

“Cute?” Foggy sat up. “Like attractive cute, or Muppet cute?”

“They didn’t say.” Matt tilted his head. “I could find out.” He put his right hand up, fingers out.

“What?”

“I can actually get a pretty good idea of how people look by touching their faces. Bone structure, shape of the nose and chin, things like that.”

Foggy looked at Matt’s hand. “That might be weird.”

“You’re just afraid I’ll find out you look like Brad Pitt and you’ll have to drop the ‘Woe is me, I’m not as handsome as Matt’ act.”

“Dude, do you even know what Brad Pitt looks like?”

“No idea. Never heard of him until after I went blind.”

Foggy thought for a moment.  “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, you can touch my face. But on one condition. If you ever do meet Brad Pitt, you have to ask to touch his face, and tell me how I compare.”

“Deal.” Matt grinned. He walked over to Foggy’s bed and sat down.

“So do I…do anything?” Foggy asked. He closed his eyes, just in case he had to worry about getting poked in the eye.

“Just stay still.” Matt gently placed his fingertips on Foggy’s forehead, his fingers spread out. His fingers moved down lightly, pausing to trace over Foggy’s eyebrows. They circled around, avoiding Foggy’s eyes, and feeling the bridge of his nose. Then Matt moved his fingertips out over Foggy’s cheeks, tracing the cheekbones Foggy didn’t think he had, before sliding downward.

Foggy had expected Matt to avoid his mouth like he did Foggy’s eyes, but Matt’s fingertips brushed across Foggy’s lips before gently feeling his chin. The lightness of the touch made Foggy shiver. When he opened his eyes, Matt’s face was about four inches from his.

“See? You’re handsome,” said Matt. “You just need to learn to tell when someone is trying to pick you up.”

Foggy snorted and turned his head away. “Please, you’re literally the least qualified person to tell if I’m good-looking or not. You’re blind and you’re a guy! If it was a girl saying that, it might mean something.”

“Like Sarah who works in the computer lab?” Matt stood up and went back to his own bed. He felt around for his textbook.

“Why?” Foggy asked. “Did she say anything?”

“She liked your hair."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said you reminded her of Rolf the Dog.”

Foggy threw a pillow at Matt.


End file.
